


Changing

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [118]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 15





	Changing

Those ten years felt like eons, yet at the same time they flew by as if they were only a few days. And before you realized, Noct had returned to you -- to his home, to his friends.

“You’ve changed,” Noct frowned, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear.

“So has the rest of the world, Noct,” you mumbled. Your fingers flexed and unflexed at your sides, (e/c) eyes not once meeting his. “These past ten years, they-- they’ve been tough on all of us. I’m lucky to still be standing here.”

“Why? What happened?” Noct grabbed your forearms, making you look him in the eyes. You just shook your head, stepping away from him and rubbing your hands up and down your arms.

“It’s nothing, Noct,” came your whispered response. Your eyes flicked up at the sound of Prompto’s voice as the blond slung an arm around his best friend’s shoulders. Your eyes flit between the two, then towards Ignis and Gladio, and a melancholic smile touched your lips. “I wish you good luck, my king.”

Noct’s steely blue eyes went wide as he looked at you retreating.

“Aren’t you coming with?”

“I can’t. I’m sorry, Noct.”


End file.
